Debe ser Invierno
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: "Oi, idiota, ¿cuánto dura el invierno?" pregunta una Kagura Yato de quince años abrazándose a sí misma y con las orejas tan rojas como la punta de su nariz. Sougo chasquea la lengua y se cubre bien con su bufanda tejida. "Ni siquiera estamos en invierno, China. Te has saltado toda la primaria. Es noviembre. Noviembre", espeta.


Es la sensación de frío y la necesidad de cobijas aquello que despierta a Kagura de su sueño. Sin previo aviso la temperatura ha descendido diecisiete grados en Tokio y aquella ligera sábana con la que se arropó la noche anterior ahora resulta insuficiente. Ni siquiera quiere saber qué hora es, así que evita mirar la pantalla de su celular para no enterarse de que, quizá, le queda sólo una hora de sueño hasta que el sonido de la alarma termine de despertar a la otra perezosa mitad de su cerebro que se niega a dejar la comodidad de la cama para siquiera buscar algún cobertor.

Con esfuerzos y los ojos más cerrados que abiertos se arrastra hasta el armario con pasos cortos y pesados a escudriñar en la penumbra de la noche las benditas mantas; cuando las encuentra se hace un ovillo en la cama con ellas, intentando recuperar todo el calor que ha perdido mientras aprieta los dientes para parar el violento castañeo. Luego de varios minutos y de acabar con los músculos más engarrotados y adoloridos que después de una práctica con HDZ48, se da cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para intentar seguir durmiendo: el sueño se ha marchado y todo lo que le queda es la habitación oscura y la sensación de que se está olvidando de algo.

La mente de Kagura no funciona lo suficientemente rápido esa madrugada cuando antaño habría recordado la razón de su aparente inexplicable desvelo con rapidez. No es hasta que sus ojos, acostumbrados ya a la ausencia de luz, alcanzan a percibir detrás de las quietas cortinas de su habitación la ligera silueta de la nieve cayendo. "Ah, debe ser invierno" piensa, pero van a mediados de noviembre; apenas están en la segunda mitad del otoño. Sus ojos se clavan en la ventana, en la cortina y en las siluetas de la nieve cayendo afuera. Por un instante casi efímero su tiempo se congela al igual que sus pensamientos, pero el sombrío tic tac del reloj de pared que se encuentra afuera, colgado en el solitario pasillo de la casa, le recuerda a Kagura que sólo es una ilusión producida por la nostalgia y la melancolía. Sacude la cabeza como si quisiera deshacerse de aquellas remembranzas que comienzan a invadirla con una fuerza tal que parece que todo aquello ha ocurrido sólo hace unas horas y no hace ya siete años, como viene siendo la verdadera cuenta.

—Hubiera elegido compartir la habitación con Soyo y no con Otsuu, ella siempre está ocupada—susurra para sí misma, intentando ocupar su mente en otra cosa y no en el trece de noviembre que ha sido dejado atrás, arrastrado en el vaivén de los días y los meses que se desdibujan antes de volver a regresar. No le gusta pensar en eso. Le recuerda lo mucho que ha cambiado, las partes de sí misma que perdió por alcanzar su sueño; lo difícil que es sonreír todo el tiempo.

Aunque Kagura intenta distraerse pensando en la habitación que ha rechazado, es incapaz de concentrar sus pensamientos en el cuarto al cruzar el pasillo, donde seguramente Soyo ya ha abandonado su propia cama para acabar abrazando a Nobume, acurrucada, para apaciguar esos ramalazos de algo que Kagura asegura es el invierno—. ¿Cuánto durará este invierno? —se pregunta antes de dejarse llevar por las viejas sensaciones evocadas por su mente.

 **OOoOoOoOo**

—Oi, idiota, ¿cuánto dura el invierno? —pregunta una Kagura Yato de quince años abrazándose a sí misma y con las orejas tan rojas como la punta de su nariz.

Sougo chasquea la lengua y se cubre bien con su bufanda tejida. Kagura sabe que no se compadece de ella ni de la temblorina a la que está sometido su cuerpo. Esa misma mañana el chico le había presagiado que al caer la tarde el frío recrudecería, pero ella le ignoró y sólo tomó una fina chaqueta del perchero antes de unirse a él de camino al bachillerato.

—Ni siquiera estamos en invierno. Te has saltado toda la primaria. Es noviembre —espeta Sougo mientras Kagura frota una mano contra la otra en busca de calor. Tiene las palmas congeladas, los dedos son casi un fantasma.

Kagura parece un punto neón entre todo el blanco nieve que se extiende por Takayama con su chaqueta roja y su gorro y bufanda verdes. "Pareces un reno de Santa cargando un árbol de navidad." se burló Sougo esa mañana y ella le había mordido en respuesta. El rojo era su color favorito.

—Cuando comienza noviembre significa invierno para mí —explicó—. Dormir con tres cobertores y de todos modos acabar temblando de frío a la mañana me da la razón.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

No quiere dormir sola, concluye Kagura luego de mirar su celular y darse cuenta de que apenas son las tres y algo de la mañana, que no vale la pena mantenerse en vigilia y que necesita desesperadamente escuchar a sus miembros cerca de ella, aunque sea su respiración, para cincelarse en la mente dónde está y qué es lo que hace ahora. Se desliza fuera de la cama envuelta en todas las cobijas con un remordimiento sordo carcomiéndole los bordes del corazón hasta cruzar el pasillo y abrir, con sigilo, la puerta de la habitación compartida de Soyo y Nobume. Las encuentra tal y como esperaba: dormidas, apretadas en un abrazo reconfortante bajo las mantas, casi temblando de frío. Al parecer el cambio de temperatura las ha cogido por sorpresa también a ellas.

Una mirada de ternura e infinito agradecimiento cruza el semblante atribulado de Kagura, les busca una nueva manta gruesa y abrigadora en el armario de la habitación y las cubre con la misma delicadeza de una madre. Se acuesta en la cama de al lado, la que pertenece a Soyo, y cierra los ojos. No está intentando dormir, sólo intenta no pensar. Llena su mente con las respiraciones sincrónicas de Nobume y Soyo, las sigue con la suya propia y casi las convierte en un coro, si es que puede existir un coro de esos.

Esa misma mañana tienen una firma de autógrafos, a las dos de la tarde una junta en la empresa, una entrevista corta en un programa de radio y como último punto en la agenda, una aparición especial en un programa de talentos. Kagura no está segura de si de verdad aquel programa es el último de su lista porque siempre acaban haciendo algo más, siempre acaban más ocupadas de lo que pensaban al inicio.

"Tienes que dormir, Kagura Yato o Soyo volverá a hacer chistes de pandas con tus ojeras".

 **oOoOoOoOo**

—No importa cuántas capas de ropa te pongas encima, siempre tienes las manos congeladas. Es como si estuvieras muerta —señala Sougo esa tarde de camino al boliche con las gafas de pasta deslizándosele sobre el puente de la nariz. Ninguno de los dos es bueno jugando al boliche, pero les gusta pasar el rato en el lugar apostando cosas estúpidas—. Tal vez deberías salir como zombi en una película de Resident Evil. Tienes las ojeras y el cerebro lo suficientemente vacío para pasar como uno.

Sougo acompaña su pequeño monólogo con una ridícula expresión de temor y preocupación que le gana un golpe en el hombro por parte de Kagura—. ¡Pero eres terriblemente mala actuando! ¡Arruinarías la película! —Yato frunce el ceño significativamente sin estar molesta de verdad y, estirando los brazos, atrapa los mofletes de Sougo con sus dedos, apretándolos con vehemencia. Su vecino se zafa fácil de su agarre.

—¡Maldición, China! —chilla alterado—. ¡Estás congelada!

—Es mi atributo natural como zombi —sonríe.

—¿Por qué demonios no usas guantes? —Yato niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. ¿Qué son unos guantes?

—Siempre los olvido. A veces los pierdo. No, siempre los pierdo, uhm.

—Te compraré unos. A este ritmo se te caerán los dedos a pedazos. ¿Cómo tomarás la puta bola? No acepto que pongas luego de excusa que has perdido porque te cagabas de frío. Eres una apestosa mala perdedora.

—No seas mentiroso. ¡Yo no me quejo por perder! No necesito tus guantes de mierda.

Okita niega con la cabeza, terco.

—No. Te compraré unos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres millonario, eh? —Kagura sabe que este es uno de esos momentos escasos en los que Okita demuestra que está preocupado, pero eso no le impide pensar que está siendo ridículo—. Mejor cómprame otra cosa. Tengo hambre, uhm.

—Es mil veces más barato comprarte unos guantes de cuero que alimentarte tan sólo por un día.

—¡Vete al demonio!

Pero Sougo no escucha y Kagura no atiende razones. ¿Para qué unos guantes? Son incómodos para las pequeñas tareas y puede fácilmente meter las manos en los bolsillos para apaciguar el frío recrudecido del invierno. Mas Sougo los compra sin escuchar sus réplicas. Negros, lisos, de tela barata, pequeños para las manos cuasi delicadas de Kagura. No ha gastado mucho, tiene todavía bastante dinero en la cartera.

Le obliga a ponérselos.

—Te dije que no me gustan. Me estorban. Pudiste comprarme sukonbu con ese dinero.

Sougo no le hace caso y, con poco esfuerzo, inserta dedo a dedo de las manos de la chica en los guantes negros. Se toma su tiempo en cada movimiento, un tanto brusco a la vez, incluso así es similar a una caricia.

—El frío no es cosa de cerdas —concluye todavía concentrado en su tarea, sin mirarle a los ojos. Su voz es suave, aterciopelada. A pesar de la rudeza en su elección de palabras no es su intención hacerla molestar.

—Por supuesto. Las chicas delicadas como yo somos milagros de la primavera. El invierno no nos va a nosotras.

El corazón de Kagura se salta un latido cuando las manazas del más alto atrapan las suyas pequeñas entre ellas, intentando insuflarles calor, y sus ojos azules se encuentran con los castaños, casi rojizos de él.

—Ni siquiera estamos en invierno, idiota. Es noviembre. Noviembre —reitera él.

Sus dedos ya no van a caerse.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Kagura despierta sobresaltada, con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho como un loco y el peso de toda una vida sobre los hombros. Casi puede sentir el temblor de sus manos, pero no es frío. Definitivamente no es frío. Segundos después, suena la alarma del celular de Nobume (¿tal vez de Soyo?), la suya propia hace eco desde la otra habitación, resonando como si estuviera poseída. Caramba, se ha quedado dormida en algún momento mientras la nostalgia embargaba cada fibra de su ser. El frío congelante pasa a segundo plano mientras se precipita a desactivar la alarma, aturdida.

Sale de la habitación con el corazón todavía agitado, temblando de frío, harta de despertar día a día a las cuatro veinte de la mañana, pero más amargada por haber soñado con algo tan insignificante, tan banal y tan antiguo como Okita Sougo comprándole unos guantes en un puesto callejero de camino al boliche. Al menos, piensa, debería haber tenido una remembranza más impactante, más significativa, no el fantasma de unos tontos guantes de trescientos yenes y a Sougo reprendiéndola por confundir otra vez el otoño con el invierno.

Toma del armario la ropa que le ha preparado su estilita de antemano, se la pone en medio de un ataque furioso contra sí misma. Nunca ha sido una persona de madrugadas, probablemente nunca lo será, pero el sabor amargo de el trece de noviembre le quema en el estómago, la garganta y en la lengua como si fuera real.

Ha soñado con algo tan cualquiera, sin importancia. Hay pasajes más sobresalientes en su memoria para comenzar su día con dolor, con pesar o con alegría. Si su cerebro quiere jugar con ella, muchos involucran a Okita Sougo. ¿Por qué entonces éste ha acabado con su humor esta mañana, con el ánimo del día y le ha hecho tener los ojos húmedos como una idiota? No es hasta que desayuna su fruta picada, incapaz de llevarse al estómago cualquier otra cosa, que obtiene su respuesta cuando Soyo toca su mano por accidente y le recuerda lo frías que se le ponen desde finales de octubre, preocupada.

—Deberías ponerte guantes —sugiere su otra compañera.

—No me gustan. Aunque me ponga unos ni siquiera me atajan el frío. Los dedos me siguen quedando fríos —responde en automático, ida por aquellas simples palabras de Soyo. Su voz se escucha plana, desapasionada, pero a ella le suena lejana, como si no proviniera de sí misma. Se da cuenta ahora de lo que antaño no pudo responder. La ironía le llena la boca.

" _Siempre tienes las manos congeladas"._

" _¿Por qué demonios no usas guantes?"._

" _Te compraré unos"._

Kagura ha soñado con algo tan tonto, tan insignificante y tan banal porque fueron sus dedos fríos apresados por las manazas de Sougo el instante en que cambió su mundo por vez primera. Un momento tan simple cargado con un significado tan profundo que nunca supo encontrarle.

" _Dime, China. ¿Cuándo fue que dijiste: 'wow, Okita Sougo es El Tipo. Debería engatuzarle para casarme con él'? Me intriga"._

" _Jamás he pensado en casarme contigo. No seas bestia"._

Ah.

Es que todo comenzó ese noviembre.

En 2011.

 **tengo un talento especial para escribir cosas y no publicarlas durante a** **ños. este es un three shot que desenterré mientras trabajaba con otro three shot que desenterré el mes pasado. como está orientado a producir sentimientos relacionados con la tristeza con una situación específica probablemente haya algo de ooc allí; pero creo que si no lo publico ahora ya jamás lo voy a publicar, tiene guardado desde noviembre de 2016 y tendría más gracia si al menos lo hubiera publicado en noviembre de 2018 pero… la historia está colgada también en wattpad por si a alguien le resulta más cómodo leer allí. en fin, viva méxico y feliz año nuevo que este es mi primer fic del año.**


End file.
